Transformation
'''Transformation' (変身) is a technique that is the act of changing one's body into another form in order to tap into greater stores of energy, strength, and speed. Overview This technique can refer to the Saiyans transforming into Great Apes when a full moon provides them with enough Blutz Waves. Some Saiyans can also transform into Super Saiyans. As seen at the beginning of Dragon Ball, Master Roshi can transform into his Max Power form. Garlic Jr. and other Makyans are capable of transforming into muscular brutes. Princess Snake can transform herself into a Giant Snake who has the ability to breath fire and eat a person whole. Zarbon is capable of transforming from his Elegant Form to a reptilian-looking form called Monster Form. Frieza transforms multiple times. In Frieza's first two transformations, his body simply changes size, shape, and appearance. His third transformation into his final form is a full metamorphosis, with his third form becoming as a shell or carapace and his final form exploding out of it. Frieza is shown transforming through three different forms (2nd, 3rd, and 4th), while his brother, Cooler, transforms into a fifth, Frieza, however, after four months of training, also gained another yet more potent transformation, the Ultimate Evolution form, dubbed Golden Frieza. Their father, King Cold, only appears in a form similar to Frieza's second form. Cell has this same ability due to having some of Frieza and King Cold's DNA within him. However, he cannot simply transform as Frieza and Cooler can. He must first absorb the bio-matter of Android 17 and Android 18 to advance from his Imperfect form to his Semi Perfect form and Perfect form. He is returned to his Semi-Perfect form after Android 18 is removed from him by force, but thanks to his Saiyan and Namekian DNA coupled with a near-lethal injury, he is able to regenerate and advance into a Super Perfect form. Android 13 transforms into a more powerful form as well, from using the memory cards and batteries of his destroyed comrades, Android 15 and Android 14. Bojack and some of his Galaxy Soldiers are capable of transforming to increase their power as well. Janemba is capable of transforming from an obese giant to a young oni/demon. Hirudegarn is also shown to be able to transform like an insect (his final form being that of a demonic looking insect). Chief Moginaian is capable of transforming into what Whis calls a "Battle Mode". List of transformations Saiyan transformations There are several Saiyan transformation lines in the series, which are: the Great Ape line, the Super Saiyan line, the Broly-type Super Saiyan line, and the Super Saiyan God line. Additionally, some forms can be mixed together to make new transformations. There have also been several occurrences of other races utilizing Super Saiyan-like forms. ;Great Ape The Great Ape is one of the most common transformations seen used by pure Saiyans. This form is only accessible if the Saiyan has a tail. While in the form of a Great Ape, if the tail is cut off, the Saiyan returns to his/her normal state. This transformation is triggered by when Blutz Waves are transferred to the Saiyan. The most common supply of Blutz Waves are given from a Full Moon. If there is no moon available, a Saiyan may use a Power Ball. The Power Ball emits Blutz Waves used to activate the transformation. Once transformed, the Great Ape's power and strength is increased tenfold from the base form. If just started with this transformation, the Great Ape may go into rampage. This form had been rendered obsolete ever since the remaining pure-blooded Saiyans transformed into Super Saiyans whose power increased by 50-fold, grossly outclassing the Great Ape's 10-fold. A Great Ape who transforms into a Super Saiyan becomes a Golden Great Ape, which is the key to attaining the Super Saiyan 4 transformation. ;Super Saiyan A Super Saiyan is a legendary transformation of legend in the Saiyan race. Only a select few of the Saiyans have been able to achieve this rare form. In legend, a Super Saiyan is a warrior pure of heart and awakened by fury. The first Saiyan in centuries to achieve this form was Goku, after seeing Krillin's death at the hands of Frieza. In this transformation, the hair raises and turns a golden color and the eye color turns blue-green. According to the Daizenshuu, a Super Saiyan's power level shoots up by fifty times its normal amount. There are also a few variations of this transformation: Pseudo Super Saiyan, a prequel to the form appearing only in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug, Super Saiyan Second Grade, an advancement in the power of the original Super Saiyan state; Super Saiyan Third Grade, an even stronger advancement in the power of the original Super Saiyan state; Super Saiyan Full Power, the state of mental and physical perfection of the Super Saiyan transformation itself, rather than an advanced stage. There are also three powered up improvements of Super Saiyan called Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, and Super Saiyan Anger. A Super Saiyan 2 is a full transformation beyond the regular Super Saiyan. The first Super Saiyan 2 was born in the Cell Games. After seeing his friends being brought to near death by the Cell Juniors, Gohan went into a rage, causing his transformation to Super Saiyan 2. Gohan easily overpowered Cell after the transformation, as well as killing all of the Cell Junior with Quiet Rage, and eventually killing Cell with the Father-Son Kamehameha. A few Saiyans achieved the form after Gohan, such as Goku and Vegeta. The Super Saiyan 3 is the transformation that follows the Super Saiyan 2 form. The first Saiyan to achieve this form was Goku. He discovered this form while doing training in Other World. He first presented this form in his first confrontation with Majin Buu. The only other Saiyan to achieve this form, was the fusion, Gotenks. There are no records of any other Saiyan achieving the Super Saiyan 3 transformation. Exceptions for other Saiyans reaching the Super Saiyan 3 form are in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 which features Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta and Broly, and in Dragon Ball Heroes which features Super Saiyan 3 Future Trunks, Trunks, and Gogeta. The Super Saiyan 3 form is also the final Super Saiyan transformation in the original Dragon Ball manga. The Super Saiyan Anger is a powerful transformation that Future Trunks attained through the power of intense and violent rage. This form allowed Trunks to fight on par with Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black and Future Zamasu. The Uncontrollable state of Super Saiyan is an incredibly powerful form thought to be the Saiyan's true form. It has only been displayed by the Universe 6 Saiyan Kale, it greatly resembles the Legendary Super Saiyan form, possessing a large build, green hair and blank eyes. ;Legendary Super Saiyan The Broly-type Super Saiyan forms are a separate evolution from the ordinary Super Saiyan forms. The lines equivalents to the normal Super Saiyan form are it's A type and C type Super Saiyan forms. The Legendary Super Saiyan form is a unique form of Super Saiyan only usable by some Saiyans. The only Legendary Super Saiyan shown was the movie-only character Broly and his clone. The Legendary Super Saiyan form is a different evolution to the other Super Saiyan forms, and thus a Legendary Super Saiyan's versions of the Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, and Super Saiyan 4 form are also greatly altered from usual. ;Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan God is a Saiyan transformation much more powerful than Super Saiyan 3. The Oracle Fish foretold the appearance of the Super Saiyan God to the God of Destruction Beerus, and this is what hastens Beerus' awakening in the film. When Goku transforms to this form, he powers up with flame-like aura (as opposed to the gold aura with previous Super Saiyan forms). He then appears with his hair glowing red and with shape similar to that of his base form, red eyes, slightly thinner, and he has flame-like aura.V-Jump #5, 2013 The power of this ultimate warrior excites even the God of Destruction Beerus.Weekly Shōnen Jump #14, 2013 The form allows Goku to sense godly ki and he can absorb attacks by consuming ki, but he reverts to his regular Super Saiyan form due to the form's time limit. A Saiyan who obtains the strength of a Super Saiyan God can also access the power by becoming a Saiyan beyond God - a form virtually indistinguishable from their base form, but with the power of Super Saiyan God. ;Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Once a Saiyan has managed to retain the power of the Super Saiyan God form, within themselves by training themselves even further, a Saiyan can attain the even more powerful Super Saiyan Blue transformation. In this state the user looks like a regular Super Saiyan, however they have blue hair and a fiery blue aura. In the anime, the Super Saiyan Blue form can also be combined with the Kaio-ken, resulting in an even more powerful state. Goku Black possesses his own version of the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form: Super Saiyan Rosé. It resembles Super Saiyan Blue, but has pink hair with white highlights and the aura resembles a flame of darkness. This change is brought about by the fact Goku Black was already a God before taking Goku's body. ;Super Saiyan 4 A Saiyan is capable of combining their Great Ape and Super Saiyan forms together, resulting in the Golden Great Ape form, upon attaining a human heart, the Golden Great Ape will transform into a Super Saiyan 4. Super Saiyan 4 is a Saiyan transformation present in the anime only sequel Dragon Ball GT, and has never been mentioned in the Dragon Ball manga. The only way a Saiyan can attain Super Saiyan 4 is if he is already a Super Saiyan, can transform into a Golden Great Ape and regain conscious control over the form. While referred to as a "Super Saiyan", it is not a part of the Super Saiyan line of transformations. After this form is attained once, it can be accessed at any point. Human transformations In the manga and anime, several Humans display their own transformations, Tsukutsun Tsun turns into a tiger when touched by a girl, and is capable of taking on a greatly empowered state when angered, Master Roshi can transform into his Max Power form, greatly increasing his muscle mass and height, and Man-Wolf switches between a human and wolf form depending on whether the moon is out or not. In Dragon Ball Online, in Age 1000 Humans are capable of transforming into Super Saiyans after wishing for the transformation from Shenron. This is due to humans having become crossbreed with the Saiyan race via Goku and Vegeta's descendants. Namekian transformations ;Great Namek Several Namekians have displayed the power to increase their size and turn into Great Namek. The user takes on this form by invigorating their cells - causing them to grow. They can choose the amount they grow, with the largest known size being refereed to as "Super Giant Form" and being comparable in size to a mountain. ;Super Namek Namekians who unlock a higher consciousness within themselves become Super Nameks, resulting in their strength increasing exponentially. Some Namekians are able to become Super Namek on their own. One method of becoming a Super Namek is to fuse with another Namekian. ;Red-eyed Namekian form Some Namekians have displayed a special red-eyed form which powers up the user as much as Super Saiyan would a Saiyan. The method of obtaining this form is unknown, and it has only appeared a few times in video games. Makyan transformation Several members of the Makyan race have the ability to take on a more muscular "Super form". This form is used by Garlic Jr. and his top minions, with Garlic Jr. using a Super form which greatly incrases his size and gives him a dark green color and a slightly different shaped head. Frieza's race transformations ;Terrifying Super Transformation Members of Frieza's race can have many transformations. The individuals of this race is capable of suppressing their in lower forms, with up to three having been shown. Individuals such as Frieza and Frost have been shown to do this. Kuriza also has one restrained form, similar to his father's first form. Frieza's movie-only brother Cooler also displayed a Super Evolution, which increased his power unlike the other forms of this transformation line. ;Ultimate Evolution The strongest transformation Frieza's race is able to obtain is a Ultimate Evolution. Frieza has been shown to achieve his own version of this evolution which he dubbed "Golden Frieza". Zarbon's race transformation Zarbon has the ability to transform from his Elegant Form into a more powerful Monster Form, which holds his true power. Other members of Zarbon's race, who appear in video games, are either in their Elegant Form or Monster Form but do not switch from one to the other. Cyborg augmentation Several beings in the series have been transformed into cyborgs, usually either to save their life, increase their power, or both. Notable examples include Cyborg Tao, Mecha Frieza, Android 17, Android 18, and Dr. Gero (Android 20). Cybernetic Transformation In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi scenario "The True Ultimate Android", Android 17 is shown to be able to transform into Super 17 without having to fuse with Hell Fighter 17, though without Hell Fighter 17 his Super 17 form is Imperfect and is defeated by Perfect Cell. Transformation through Android absorption Android 13 is able to become Super Android 13 upon absorbing the computer chips and energy reactors of Android 14 and Android 15. The Bio-Android Cell has the ability to take on new forms through Absorptions, though Cell's final state is achieved through a Zenkai. Race of Hera transformation Some members of the Race of Hera are capable of taking on a form referred to as "Full Power". This form increases the user's muscle mass, turns them a light green, and the hair a dark red. Majin transformation The members of the Majin species are able to take on a true form referred to as "Pure Majin". Super Buu takes this form after removing all of his absorptions, turning back into his Pure Form: Kid Buu, though Buu is different than other Majins in that he seems to be stronger as Super Buu than Kid Buu. Majin Buu also has the power to absorb other entities to transform and increase his power. In the computer game Dragon Ball Online, members of the Majin race can obtain their Pure Form after wishing for it to Shenron. When using this form, their dormant power is released. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, it is revealed by Good Buu that transforming into their Pure Majin state is risky for Majins as it could lead them to lose their "heart", essentially turning them into another evil incarnation of Kid Buu. However if they manage to retain their "heart", the Majin gains the ability to transform into their pure form at will, granting them access to Kid Buu's form and abilities, while retaining their original personality. However the Pure Majin form requires stamina in order to maintain and the Majin will automatically revert to their base form when their stamina runs out. Janemba When a being takes in enough evil energy, they will transform into a demon named Janemba. Janemba itself has two forms: a yellow giant and obese demon, and a regular-sized red and purple demon named Super Janemba. Tuffle Machine transformations Several powerful Tuffle Machine Mutants are capable of taking on enhanced forms. Dr. Raichi's Hatchiyack is capable of powering up from his Humanoid form into either a Super form or a Giant form. The Machine Mutant General Rilldo can absorb metal, including other Machine Mutants and the Machine Planet M-2, in order to transform into his Hyper Meta-Rilldo or Meta-Rilldo forms. Tuffle-Saiyan transformations Baby and the other Tuffle parasites are capable of turning into the normal golden-haired Super Saiyan while in control of Trunks, Goten, or Gohan. When Baby takes full control over Vegeta he is capable of using a white-haired Super Saiyan form, alongside two Super Saiyan-variants called Strongest Form 1 and Strongest Form 2, he can also take on the Golden Great Ape form, his version nicknamed "Tuffle Gorilla" due to its slightly different appearance. Shadow Dragon transformations Each of the Shadow Dragons have their own unique type of transformation. For example: Oceanus Shenron can switch between humanoid and dragon forms, and Syn Shenron can use his basic form and a more powerful state named Omega Shenron gained from absorbing the seven Dragon Balls. Naturon Shenron can transform via Absorption, while Rage Shenron can increase his size via his Electric Slime Body Build. In Dragon Ball Heroes, Haze Shenron, Oceanus Shenron, Eis Shenron, and Nuova Shenron can transform into their own unique Super forms. Haze Shenron and Oceanus Shenron's Super forms also increase their size. Similar techniques The Balloon Technique allows the user to puff their body up like a balloon. The Kaio-ken, and by extension the Super Kaio-ken, is considered to be a transformation in several video games. Mr. Satan's High Tension and Dabura's Demonic Will power ups are triggered like transformations in the ''Budokai'' series. Certain beings are able to unlock part of all of a persons potential. The Namekian Grand Elder Guru can give someone a potential unlock that unlocks a fair amount of the user's power, and the Old Kai is able to perform a much greater potential unlock that unlocks someone above their full potential. Captain Ginyu's Body Change allows him to take switch bodies with his opponent. Babidi's Mind Control is able to turn an entity of substantial evil into a Majin, greatly increasing their power. Frieza's 100% Activation allows him to briefly use his 100% power while remaining in his regular Final Form. When in his 100% power or Mecha forms, Frieza can also use a power up named Long awaited-for 100% to further increase his muscle mass and power. Goku can use an ability named Super Saiyan power in order to use some of his Super Saiyan power in his base form. The Chocolate Beam used by Majins and Majuub transforms whatever it hits into candy and Monster Carrot can transform people into carrots using his Magic Touch. The Shapeshifting technique allows it's user to transform into objects (such as scissors or a rocket), animals (like a fish or a bat), and other people regardless of differences size and/or gender (such when Oolong transformed into Bulma). Depending on their user's skill level the time they can remain transformed via Shapeshifting may be limited such as the case with Oolong. However it does not alter the user's physical strength even if the user increase in size. Depending on the form (such as a Bird, Bat, or Rocket), the shapeshifter may however obtain the power to [[Hikou|fly without the use of ki]]. In Dragon Ball Super, ''Fused Zamasu's body mutates into a Half-Corrupted form. In the anime, Fused Zamasu's body mutated due to one of his fusees being Immortal and the other being mortal. In the manga, his body mutates when the Potara fusion's time limit ran out. However, this is due to the fusees being one and the same they refused the fission. Character meaning *変 (Hen) = Change *身 (Shin) = Body Gallery References * Category:Supportive techniques